


16) We go from where we stand

by Munnin



Series: Hugin Chronicles [16]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Crispy reaches his long lost brother, but it's not the reunion he hoped for.





	16) We go from where we stand

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter co-written with [Chris Dee](http://chrispydee.deviantart.com/).

Crispy waited till the hum of engines died away, lying flat in the deep undergrowth. He seethed at Sera’s words, her presumption. His fists clenched and unclenched around the handle of his blaster, ready to fire at the slightest indication any droid had lingered instead of taking the bait. 

After long minutes, he lifted his head, seeing nothing through the splinted wood of the trees but a thin wisp of smoke from Sera’s downed speeder. It lay smouldering, the dry grass around it blackened. He ignored it, pulling his own bike up and heading towards the valley floor they’d been following went the droids hit them. 

It took him the better part of an hour to find his way to the coordinates the younger Rus had sent for Hugin’s camp. Without someone familiar with the territory he was forced to take it slow, having to backtrack twice to find a safe way up the sheer cliffs and steep bluffs. 

When he finally rode into the clearing, he found himself face to face with the business end of a heavily modified DC-15S. And staring into the reflective visor of a cut back phase one helmet. 

Talh stood side on, the blaster aimed unwavering at the centre of Crispy’s face plate. The camp behind him was neat, efficient, and perfectly screened from the air. Not to mention well posed to see any intruder coming. 

Just as he had seen Crispy coming. 

He stood so still he could have been a statue, unflinching, and unmoved by the sight of Crispy’s armour. The scarf wound close around him neck hid the movement of his throat so only the slightest shift of the leather jacket give him away as a living, breathing man. 

Crispy dismounted, raising his head slowly as he stepped closer. “Do you have any _idea_ what we went through to find you. And this is how you greet your brother?"

Tahl’s aim never wavered. The fingers of his free hand moving in a series of complex gestures. The heavy vambrace on his wrist emitted a synthesised monotone voice. 

NOT YOUR BROTHER.

Crispy tilted his head, still slowly moving towards the other clone. "Speechless, are you? Yeah, I'd be too. Now put the gun down, I got the message."

Tahl shook his head, taking a step back as Crispy came towards him. But still the gun never waved. 

I WANT NO PART OF THIS. LEAVE.

Crispy stopped in his tracks for a moment, and looked at his feet. Something was wrong...more than usual. His temper was getting the better of him, feeling his cheeks flush. He took off his helmet and stretched both his arms out to the side. "What do you want to do? Shoot me? Are you going to shoot me, Hugin?” As much as he tried to keep it steady, his voice rose, sharp and harsh.

Tahl stood stock still for a long moment, watching the clone's reddening face. He slipped a hand under his own visor, pushing it up and pulling the scarf down. The folds of cloth shifted to reveal a deep scar across the hollow of his throat, the edges puckered and pulled. Tahl swallowed, anger and confusion, and something akin to longing warring across his features. Expressions only another clone could read.

Crispy's eyes narrowed in understanding as Tahl uncovered his scars. It only took a second, but he understood. He wished he didn't. "What... what happened to you?" He knew very well that his brother would not be able to answer. He had to try and read Hugin's gestures.

DON'T KNOW. Tahl answered, his fingers darting in fast patterns. NO MEMORY BEFORE HERE. Something akin to shame flashed across his features, as swiftly suppressed as it had came. That wasn't strictly true but it wasn't a tale he was willing to tell. Not to a stranger.

And a stranger this man was to him, even if he had a familiar face. Tahl knew he was a clone. As much as he feared that part of himself, he'd never thought to come face to face with another. Another who called him brother and had his face. It unnerved him, more than he was willing to admit.

Crispy got frustrated, but he couldn't let it get the better of him. His mind raced with options. He could have the HUD in his helmet translate Hugin's gestures. If they were indeed sign language. But it would take some time to set it up, time to program. 

And time was something they didn’t have.

Crispy sat down on a rock, disappointment manifested itself on his face. "So you don't remember me? Or the Captain? Fernie? Linc? What about Ridley? Nothing?" He paused. "We're all here. They're risking their lives for you right now, you know. Them, the girls...everyone."

That made the blaster waver. THE GIRLS. WHERE ARE THEY. 

There was an explosion in the distant canyons, echoing and brutal, making the ground under them shake enough to be felt. Tahl’s eyes widened, pulling binocs from his belt. A panicked, guttural sound broke from his damaged throat as he saw the ships warring in the valley for the first time.

Crispy watched Tahl's reaction. The mention of the girls had rattled him badly. And the explosion didn't help. They were probably in danger. 

The training kicked in and Crispy grabbed his helmet, scanning the comms. channels for distress calls. 

Tuned into the Red Mist comms, he heard Wrathor report in. “Solid hit but it’s still moving. Skate, herd it back around. We’ll take another shot.”

“Negative,” Fordo counted, “It’s too hot here. That cannon is still active. Come one click point three of your location. We’ll pick you up and try again from the next ridge. It’s limping but while it’s moving, it’s a threat.” 

Crispy felt the blood rise, felt the pound of it in his eyes. His squad, his family was in danger. And he should have been with them. 

Because this should have been simple. He should have reached Hugin, they should have hugged like brothers and then raced to help the others. Side by side as they had a hundred time. 

That’s the way it had played out in his head.

But it was not meant to be. This wasn’t Hugin. Not the Hugin he knew.

"Tahl..." He mumbled for the first time. The weight of the word was heavy in his throat. He started to understand, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

But he worked with what he had. And what he had was Tahl’s attention now. "They drew them away from you, so I could get you. Separatists are here for you. No-one is safe as long as you're around them."

Tahl was stricken, breath catching in harsh gasps in his throat. He looked down at the blaster in his hand, contemplating a swift but terrible choice. If he was gone, the girls would be safe. If he was gone-

***

The shockwave of the explosion rippled through the bushland below, bending trees and whipping up eddies of dirt and leaves in its wake. At the site of Sera’s crashed speeder, smouldering grass flared, flickered, and caught.

***

Crispy rose and walked toward his brother. "Don't you dare." He snapped, glaring at Tahl under his visor. "I don't care what you call yourself. Hugin, Tahl, Palpatine. You are part of the Red Mist squad. There is a problem, we don't solve it; we _annihilate_ it. Problems fear us." 

He pointed towards the source of the explosion. "You may not remember who your family are, but it looks like you still know how to be a soldier. The Captain won't let them get you or your girlfriends. Neither will I." He unholstered his blaster rifle. "And neither will YOU"

Tahl turned away sharply, as if he’d been struck. His cheeks colouring brightly at the harsh words. 

Slowly, deliberately, he holstered his own blaster. Hands out and empty, he gestured to Crispy’s gun. As if to ask if Crispy was going to do it. If he was going to annihilate the problem. 

Crispy laughed. A sad, disappointed laugh. "It took us years to find you. I think you have died enough." He started walking towards the sounds of battle. "That doesn't change that they need our help. Let's hope you don't aim like you talk."

Tahl gave Crispy a dour look and turned his back on the other man, pulling the cover off his hidden speeder bike. He pointed in the direction of the explosion, as if to confirm that’s where they were going. It was some distant to that valley, and most of it sheer cliffs or dense bush. There was no way they’d make it on foot.

Crispy smiled "Now that's more like it. Try not to get blown up this time" He walked towards the bike while opening the encrypted Red Mist comms. channel. "Captain, we're moving out. Broadcasting our position, offset 20 miles east in case they'll track us. Leave some for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Red Mist Squad based on characters created by Joe Hogan for the [ The Siren of Dathomir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3z0kyf53Ds) and [ Panic Over Muunilinst ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I3-_EnhMEDE). Stolen, run away with, and abused with his permission.
> 
> The Grey Jedi and Odd Squads are original characters based on members of the CSWCC. The original Argument’s End series can be found [here](http://munnin.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey+jedi+verse).


End file.
